<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no time for tears by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654142">no time for tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Double Penetration, M/M, Major plot spoilers, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wound Fucking, do not read if you care about the plot of a 20 year old game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything he's been through, after all the things he's seen, James can't take it anymore. It's too hard to fight back. Too hard to move on. He lets the two Pyramid Heads at the end of the Hotel's labyrinth finally give him the punishment he deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyramid Head/James Sunderland, Pyramid Head/Pyramid Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no time for tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a friend, in celebration of DBD getting the thottiest monster possible added to it. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat of her blood on his face. He can’t look away from the spear tip coming out from her guts. A huff of effort as the Pyramid Head behind her tears the spear back out, causing one more scream to fall from her lips. He can hear the drops of blood drip, drip, and drip down onto the metal below. He can hear it through his own screams, sounds of grief and of rage. His fingers twist and his toes curl as he falls to the ground. He digs his nails into the grime. So much grime. Everything’s so dirty, so wrong, and it’s all because of him.</p>
<p>James isn’t one to cry, but he can’t help it. He can’t stop the tears from falling at the same tempo as Maria’s blood. The Pyramid Heads shuffle away from her fresh corpse, dragging their big tools of torture behind them. The metal screeches send chills up James’ spine as they make their way down towards him. Fetal before a figure of his infidelity. It would be a sad sight if it weren’t so pathetic. He can’t help but laugh at himself. He made it this far and he only just figured out what’s going on. None of this is real. Or maybe it is. Her touch was so warm. The cuts and bruises sting too much to be a hallucination. Nothing makes sense, even now.</p>
<p>They stand before him, staring down at him with their expressionless ‘faces’. They lack any sort of facial features, objective executioners, and yet James reads nothing but contempt. They want to punish him. He wants to be punished. It makes so much sense, actually. James’ face pulls back into a sickly smile. He deserves to be punished, gutted like a fish, torn apart, after everything he’s done. Taken not one but two human lives. One of them grabs him by the throat and tears his face up off the floor. They don’t seem like they play by mortal rules, but James can hear the bated breath echo from within the metal heads. Maybe it’s a trick of his mind. Well, this all is.</p>
<p>The first Pyramid Head flexes its knuckles around James’ neck, wringing the breath out of him. His hands shoot up and grab at the un-moving fingers, not out of desperation but out of instinct. The body refuses to give up even when the mind’s already decided. The second Pyramid Head lifts his spear, aims it at James’ gut, but before he can desecrate James’ slack body, the first Pyramid Head grunts and slides his hand down James’ front, rubbing against his pants. His strong hand grabs hold of James’ junk, another grunt. They’re not communicating. Just acting like a primitive animal, making sounds of interest, desire, need.</p>
<p>They need to punish him. Stomp him out like vermin.</p>
<p>James can already feel the pressure against his back. He’s seen what these things do to mannequins, nurses, anything they can get their hands on. They’ll make him into a woman, treat him like nothing more than a whore he picked up on the corner. He snickers as the Pyramid Head begins humping his clothing, rubbing its erection against the curve of his spine. He can feel slicks of precum soak into the fabric already. Must have gotten turned on back when it was tearing apart Maria’s insides. His head’s getting fuzzy from the monster’s hold on his neck, feet barely touching the ground. It all feels right, though. Like he deserves it. The room’s getting hot. The hotel fire rages on.</p>
<p>His back twists as the Pyramid Head gets frustrated with James not being naked and instead uses his grip to force James’ mouth onto his cock. He barely has time to even process it before the Pyramid Head’s thick cock is thrusting in and out of his mouth. It tastes rancid, of dried cum and blood. He tries his best not to gag, though, and instead just takes it. The Pyramid Head’s hand slips away from his neck, instead grabbing onto his short hair and burying deeper and deeper with each successive thrust.</p>
<p>James is on his hands and knees, lungs wheezing for air despite the dick in his mouth. The skin of his throat burns like hell, and the constant stabbing of the Pyramid Head’s girthy cock isn’t helping. Doesn’t help that he’s never taken a dick in the mouth before. Never thought of another man that way. Also doesn’t help that the second Pyramid Head is letting out growls of frustration as it watches its counterpart have fun. The other one drops its weapon to the ground with a metallic clatter, grabs James by the belt, and tears the fabric away until James’ ass is free.</p>
<p>It starts blindly humping its erection against James’ backside, smearing slicks of cum across his bruised skin, until it finally manages to hit his insides. The groan of shock that comes from James delights it, spurs it on, so it starts pumping as hard as it can. Almost immediately, he can feel the torn skin leak blood. His body is definitely not meant to take a cock, let alone one as thick and long as the Pyramid Head’s. Shocks of pain ripple through his body as both monsters pound into him asynchronously. They’re rough, too, grabbing anything and everything. When he moves out of line, they kick him back where he’s supposed to be, which is right between their dripping cocks.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long before they orgasm. Heat spills into him from both ends. The cum chokes him, causes him to cough and sputter, but the Pyramid Head grabs him by the throat and growls as soon as he makes a single sound. The second Pyramid Head buries his dick balls deep before cumming, driving his seed into James’ perforated guts. Searing shocks make him feel like his insides are dissolving and rotting away, but no, it’s just his guts being skewered. The only solace James can find is that it’s over.</p>
<p>But even that is stripped away from him. Once it's done cumming into James’ ass, the Pyramid Head leans in close, the cold metal pressing against James’ neck, and a wet tongue slips into James’ mouth. It tastes the semen coating James’ insides and starts humping James’ backside again. It’s never finished. It will never end. Not until death. Thankfully, the oxygen’s gone from his lungs. He’s long since stopped gasping for air. Everything’s getting numb, his limbs tingling, and he’s better for it.</p>
<p>The first Pyramid Head that fucked his face lets out a frustrated grunt as it wrestles James away by the neck, much to the other’s irritation. Instead of more anal, the first Pyramid Head grabs its spear from the floor and presses it into James’ back. The tip of the Pyramid Head’s, well, pyramid head digs into the nape of James’ neck as the blade slowly, slowly, slowly presses through the skin, the muscle, and finally the bone. Despite how little air he has, how little he’s even trying to breathe, he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. The spear twists inside of him, emulsifying his intestines and letting forth a torrent of blood, bile, and the other Pyramid Head’s cum. His fingers fall to the tip of the spear that’s jutting out from his gut. He tears open his skin trying to pull it out. The Pyramid Head is happy to oblige and quickly rips the spear out. A splash of blood paints the floor.</p>
<p>Before James can black out from both blood loss and pain, the panting Pyramid Head works his dick into the amalgamation of flesh and starts grinding against James’ insides. The hole’s at the perfect height for it to fuck without either of them having to move from a standing position. Of course, it has to support James’ weight, lest the cadaver fall over, but that’s hardly a problem. The Pyramid Head tightens its grip and holds James up right. Its knuckles show white, and if James had any more consciousness left in him, he might have felt as thought his esophagus were about to rupture.</p>
<p>As the first Pyramid Head grinds into James’ leaking entrails, the second one shuffles up behind its cohort and starts humping its ass. The first one doesn’t seem to notice at all, too lost in the ecstasy of literally fucking James to death to care. It’s a simple endeavor from there, really. Just pumping into bloody flesh, painting its dick a deep shade of crimson red, and occasionally giving its cock some stroking for good measure. Eventually, the Pyramid Head releases its seed into James’ stiff body, and finally, he lets James fall from his grasp. The sack of meat hits the ground with a proper thump. Deep black marks line James’ throat where the Pyramid Head had been gouging its fingers in too deep. Doesn’t even know its own strength.</p>
<p>The Pyramid Head lets out a grunt as it realizes what the other one is doing. It thrusts in as far as it can go, causing the first Pyramid Head’s thick ass to ripple with waves of force. They let out groans of both confusion and irritation, but the fact that both of them still have throbbing boners leads them to just accept the situation. It’s a little awkward with their cumbersome helmets in the way, but they make do with their position. The one in front lowers to his knees, keeping himself up with one hand while jacking himself off with the other. The second one drops to his knees and continues fucking that tight ass.</p>
<p>Though not to be mistaken for intimacy, the second Pyramid Head reaches its hands around its latest cocksleeve and runs its gnarled hands over the rippling muscles. Broad chest, bulging abs, thick arms, fat ass. It loves the way its bottom's body shakes and sways as it buries its cock into virgin territory. Of course, James was leagues better. James screamed and struggled. He wanted it, but he never forgot that it was his punishment. The two of them only fuck out of physical need. They’d both rather rape the nearest creature that ain’t one of them, but the circumstances are what they are. </p>
<p>The Pyramid Head in front curls its fingers around its throbbing cock as he paints the floor white with his third wave of cum. It splatters onto James’ nearby body and mixes with the spreading red puddle. The other Pyramid Head pulls his sopping cock out, and with one hand clamped onto the muscular shoulder before him, sprays his load out onto the muscular expanse of the Pyramid Head’s back. It drips down in thick globs until it pools in the small of the monster’s back, right above its tight ass. They let go of each other with a mutual grunt and rise like nothing happened. They could both easily go for yet another round, but the urge is at least sated for now, and they’d both prefer to find better prey than each other. They pick up their over-sized weapons and stare down at the corpse before them.</p>
<p>Face-down in his own blood, covered with bodily fluids, hardly recognizable. It’s what James wanted for himself. He needed this. The two Pyramid Heads stare for a long while, not quite considering what they’ve done but perhaps just marveling in it. It was, after all, their ultimate goal. He was their fleeing rabbit, their trophy on the mantle, their reason for being. Now, with James’ light fading from the world, all they can do is shuffle away with their blades dragging behind them. They part their separate ways, intent on terrorizing the demonic denizens of Silent Hill some more.</p>
<p>	Except there may not be a Silent Hill to haunt anymore, huh?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>